The Horror of War
by Sidney Pratt
Summary: Ludwig wasn't old enough to fight in the war. Instead he had to stay home and protect his sick mother. But who will protect him when the Russians invade his small home town? THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON!


**So, I've been gone for a while. Been busy. This isn't going to be a glorious come back story, just something I'm writing because I'm bored. I guess this means I become sicker than usual when I'm bored.**

**BE WARNED: this is pretty much plot less. It is also a RAPE SCENE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! If you wanna hate well then, COME AT ME BRO! **

Ludwig Beilschmidt was only fourteen when the small German town he lived in was overrun by the Russians during the Second World War. Ludwig lived with his mother on the eastern border of Germany. The war was nearly over for the rest of the world, but for Ludwig and his town it had just begun.

The Russian's had overtaken the small town in less than a day; the few boys who were old enough to defend the town were killed quickly by the Russian soldiers. Ludwig would have been one of them if his older brother Gilbert hadn't made him swear to take care of their ailing mother while he was away, fighting in the German air force. Ludwig had stayed by his mother's side while his friends were outside dying.

He was so distressed he didn't notice when the sick woman's last breath rattled from her body. He held her limp hand and spoke soothingly to her in his native tongue while he listened to the screams and the gun shots. The Russian's were getting closer and closer, Ludwig could hear the shouts in their coarse language as they approached.

Footsteps rattled on the front steps of his house and Ludwig tensed. He wouldn't be able to move his mother because of her sickness so he prepared himself to defend her to the death. He wouldn't let the Russians have her, he'd heard stories of what they did to women and he was determined not to let that happen to her.

He released her hand and moved around the bed to stand in front of it. Ludwig was tall for his age and muscular, but by no means a man. He still had a lot of growing up to do.

The doors of other rooms banged open, coming closer along with the heavy foot falls. Eventually the door to the room he was in was thrown open and Ludwig was face to face with a…scarf… He raised his gaze to meet a set of cruel violet eyes. Before Ludwig could utter a word a fist slammed into his face and he dropped, blood dripping down his chin from him mouth. The Russian soldier stepped over him, only pausing to kick him in the stomach.

The grey haired man approached the bed and Ludwig managed to gasp a bubbling cry of Mutter before the Russian had the woman by the throat and was lifting her slightly. He looked into her face for a second then dropped her back down.

"Don't touch my mother!" Ludwig cried desperately. The soldier turned back to him and stared down, face completely blank of emotion.

"Why not?" he replied in German laced with a thick Russian accent. "She's dead. Even I wouldn't touch that."

Ludwig gasped in horror and struggled to his feet. He stumbled to the dead woman and felt at her face, the Russian soldier standing beside him and staring, completely forgotten. Her flesh was cold, not a trace of life remained in her eyes.

"Mutter!" Ludwig moaned as he slumped next to the corpse. The Russian seemed not to notice Ludwig's anguish or hear his cries for his mother and brother.

"You on the other hand are a completely different matter" The soldier mumbled. Suddenly Ludwig's head exploded in pain as the Russian clubbed him with the butt of his gun. Dazed, Ludwig didn't feel himself being lifted and carried to another room of the house. He was thrown onto a bed, the sheets becoming stained with blood from his head.

The soldier climbed onto the bed after the German boy, straddling him and pinning him down with his legs. With a quick motion the larger man removed his belt and used it to tie Ludwig's hands to a metal bar of the bed. Ludwig's head began to clear slightly and he became aware of what was happening to him. Despite the pain he began to thrash weakly against the bonds, crying out in German. The soldier scowled and slapped him, sending another wave of sickly pain through him.

The soldier leaned down and kissed him, forcing the blonde boy's lips apart with his tongue. Instinct took over and Ludwig's teeth closed around the other man's tongue. The Russian cried out in pain, pulling his face way and slamming his fist once more into the boy's face. Ludwig's vision went white then black.

When he woke again his shirt had somehow been removed and the Russian was dragging his nails down Ludwig's abdomen, leaving bloody streaks. Ludwig groaned in pain, too groggy to make any other noises. The grey haired man leaned his face to Ludwig's chest and took one of the boy's erect nipples in his teeth and bit down until the boy cried out in pain.

The Russian smiled and trailed a line of bites down to the edge of the teen's waist band. Despite the pain and horror, Ludwig was aroused. It was embarrassing and terrible, but he couldn't help how his body was reacting to the Russian's touches. Ludwig squirmed and began to cry out for help. The soldier rolled his eyes and began to undo the boy's pants.

"Please stop! Leave me alone!" Ludwig begged, hating himself for having to lower his pride enough to beg the man to let him go. The older man only clicked his tongue and shook his head,

"Nyet, it's been so long since I've had anyone new or pure. I'm not going to let you get away." He purred. He finally had the boy's pants undone; he gave a sharp tug and pulled them down to reveal a pair of patched blue boxers. There was a dark stain on the front of the underwear from where the boy's erection had started to leak a bit of pre-cum. The Russian smiled for the first time and raised an eyebrow at his captive.

"You are enjoying this da?" He asked innocently. Ludwig thrashed his head weakly back and forth, trying to deny what his body was feeling. The man pulled down Ludwig's boxers, freeing the teen's adolescent erection. He began to stroke the member with one leather clad hand and Ludwig's back arched slightly against his will, a low moan being torn from his traitorous throat.

The Russian soldier placed a chaste kiss on the head then took the teen's erection in his mouth, wrapping his tongue along the length and playing with it with his teeth. Ludwig moaned louder, the muscles in his legs locking. The man's grey head bobbed up and down as he sucked at Ludwig's member, trying to illicit as many moans and tiny shrieks as he could.

Ludwig could feel his end coming soon and he did all he could to resist it. He didn't want the man to know how good he was making him feel. However, despite his attempts to stop it, Ludwig came just as the Russian pulled his face away, sensing the boy's release. Ludwig cried out as the cold air suddenly hit his overheated erection as he sprayed his white seed onto himself.

The Russian man laughed and raised himself so he was no longer sitting on the boy's thighs. He pulled Ludwig's pants and boxers down the rest of the way and spread the boy's legs wide apart, giving himself better access to the boy's tender ass. With no preparation the large man shoved two fingers into the German teen, making the boy scream in pain at the sudden intrusion. He worked his fingers, pressing them against the boy's inner walls and stretching the muscles.

Ludwig writhed under his menstruations, tears streaming from his pale blue eyes. He cried out when one of the man's fingers found his prostate and the Russian smiled, pressing against the spot again, trying to illicit more shrieks from the boy. It went on for several moments before the soldier became bored and removed his fingers. His hands went to his pants and he pulled them down along with his underwear to reveal his enormous member. He stroked it a few times then forced himself inside the teenager.

Ludwig screamed in agony as he felt something inside him tear. Blood tricked from his stretched hole when the Russian pulled back. Ludwig began to scream in earnest when the soldier began to thrust into him, tearing and stretching, a look of sick pleasure on his face.

The pain in Ludwig's body never turned to pleasure and he continued to scream and cry as the larger man angled himself to hit the boy's prostate over and over again. The Russian listened to the pained noises the boy was making and it only made him move harder and faster. He could feel his release coming and he gave into the pleasure, filling the boy with his warm seed.

Ludwig's eyes widened as he felt the other man release inside him, and he wanted to throw up at the thought. The Russian soldier pulled himself out of the boy and fixed his pants. Before he removed his belt from around the German's wrists he punched him several times in the face, making sure the boy was properly dazed before releasing him. Ludwig slumped, on the edge of unconsciousness when the belt was removed, body lost within a sea of agony. He didn't hear when the Russian left his house or when the Russian tanks rolled by down the street.

**Wow, I am one sick bastard. I can't believe I wrote that…**


End file.
